Destiny of the Eternals
by Vulcangohan
Summary: A galactic organization attacks Earth so they have no threat to take over the universe. They focus on Goku and the gang. Takes place after DBGT. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A shadow looms over the moon as a huge star cruiser passes by. It begins to near the Earth, and people inside are rushing around getting ready for an invasion. A tall man in a blood red cloak stands at the middle of the bridge on a platform. The man has space black skin with images of red stars on it. His hair is flat topped and golden blond, and his eyes are pure black with red where his whites should be.

"Is the Saiyan known as Goku on the planet?" the man speaks in a low and gritty voice.

A man in front of the him turns around and looks at him. "Yes sir Dark Star, he is near a mountain at 27 degrees N latitude and 118 degrees E longitude."

"Excellent, take us within teleportation range helm." Dark Star looks back at three other people, two of them in cloaks, the other in shining gold plated armor. The person on the far right is in a pink cloak, and has red skin with black stars and nova symbols on it. She pulls back the hood, and reveals ankle length blond hair and red pupil with black around them.

The one next to her is in a green cloak and already has the hood down and the cloak open. He has green skin with black stars and nova symbols on it like the one in pink. He wears no shirt and a black leather belt with a green oval buckle with red letters on it. The letters read "BDC" in all capitals.

The last one has the gold plated armor that covers all of his chest and his shoulders. In the center of the chest in between the pectoral muscles is a large purple gem. He has black and green tiger arms and boots. He wears black pants and does not have a place where the BDC symbol is. His skin is a bluish tint of normal human, and his eyes are pure red.

"Are you all ready for the invasion of Earth and the destruction of the only other threat after the Solarites," Dark Star looks at the view screen of Earth. Black Nova, you head down with me first, and Red Star and Ghostrider will leave later and meet up with us five hundred mile west of where Goku is." Black Nova, the one with the green cloak walks up next to Dark Star and the both fade out.

They appear about seven hundred mile south west of where Goku is supposed to be located. They fly into the air and slowly fly in the area of the meeting point. They fly above a teenager with lavender hair in a bowl cut style. The teen looks up at them and senses a strong evil force emanating from them.

"Hey," the teen calls out to them trying to get Dark Star's attention, "who are you people?"

Dark Star glances down at him and looks forward again.

"Who is that?" Black Nova questions.

"Just Goku's friend, his name is Trunks," Dark Star just scoffs. He really isn't a threat, so we should just ignore him."

"Okay," They continue on their way, so Trunks decides to follow them without them noticing. He keeps his energy level low so they can't sense him.

Dark Star and Black Nova then land at the rendezvous point. Dark Star begins tapping his foot waiting for Red Star and Ghostrider. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Trunks hiding behind a rock. He doesn't take full notice at first, but soon comes up with a plan.

"Black Nova," Dark Star started in a loud voice that people within a ten foot radius could hear, "are we ready to begin with destroying this planet before anyone tries to stop us."

"I believe so, but don't you want to kill Goku first, so he cannot stop you from destroying other planets and creating slaves?" Black Nova questions with a tilted head.

"Yes, of course, but that is the first part of destroying this planet," Dark Star walk around in a circle tentatively thinking. "Goku is about five hundred miles east of here right?"

"Yes, this is the rendezvous point you told us to meet in," Black Nova replies.

"_Oh no, they plan to kill Goku and destroy this planet and take any slaves they can get_," Trunks thinks to himself, "_I should try and stop them before they can get to Goku. I just hope I am powerful enough to stop them, they seem extremely strong and smart_." Trunks leaps up from the rock and a powerful glow appears around his body. His hair stands up and becomes spiky and wild. It turns a golden yellow and his eyes turn a turquoise color reflecting the sea. Trunks' power increases exponentially, and he charges at both Dark Star and Black Nova.

Dark Star's face grows a large smile as he turns to Trunks. Dark Star powers up and stands in front of Trunks. Trunks swings a strong punch at Dark Star, which has no effect except for a crack from the impact. The bones in his fist shatter from the rigidness of Dark Star's face. Dark Star reaches for Trunks' collar with his left arm, and picks him up by it.

"Weak Saiyans are a pain in the ass. Especially your friend Goku, and you can send him this message from the Black Dimension Council."

Dark Star pulls back his right fist, and snaps it forward at Trunks' face. His skull fractures he is shot backwards. His collar rips from his shirt as he smashes into a rock. He is immediately unconscious, and his limp body just lays there.

"Wow, these Earthlings are weak," Black Nova comments on Dark Star's spat with Trunks.

"Yes, but Goku is the only one that we should be worried about on this planet," Dark Star looks of into the direction of Goku. "He should be dealt with as soon as possible, before he reaches the next level of Super Saiyan."

"How does the view look from down there?" Red Star's voice echoes from above.

"Very Beautiful, especially when you are in sight," Dark Star flirtatiously replies.

"Are we ready to go and kill Goku yet?" Ghostrider asks.

"No, some other of his friends are nearer by. We want to get more of Goku's attention." Dark Star looks in the direction of the nearer beings. "Their names are Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron. They are even weaker than Trunks hear."

"Then lets go get them, so we can piss Goku off!"

Dark Star and his team then flies into the air, and head east to find Krillin. They pass over an ocean and some islands until they reach more mainland. They are now in Japan, and come near a forest and a pond. Sitting on the edge of the pond, is a short balding man wearing a black shirt and pants with a tall voluptuous woman with long blond hair. They are also with a young woman with blond pigtails. They are all sitting on a picnic blanket and eating a nice lunch. They have a luxury car sitting on the road near them.

Dark Star signals to Ghostrider, and Ghostrider raises his arm. Energy glows in his right hand, and it become compact and the size of a soft ball. He reaches his arm back and prepares to throw the blast. It flies from his hand, and catches the eye of the short man. The blast hits the car, and causes and explosion that blows the family into the pond. The short man stands himself up, and looks at the BDC.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, trying to kill us?" The short man yells at them.

"Krillin," the beautiful woman pleads, "be careful, they seem very powerful, even more so than Bebi."

Krillin's throat grows a lump, and he looks at his wife nervously. "Are you sure Eighteen? I can't sense much from them."

"Bebi was nothing compared to us," Black Nova shouts from above. "Goku couldn't even kill him, so we did, just to show you what we are capable of."

"I think destroying my car was enough to prove something!"

"You're next Krillin, just like we got Trunks." Ghostrider charges at Krillin, and prepares and energy blast, and hurls it next to Eighteen and Marron.

The explosion throws the women farther into the pond, and soaks their clothes. Krillin's anger explodes as he charges at Ghostrider. He reaches his arm back and a disc of energy forms above his hand. "Distructo Disc!" Krillin yells as he throws it at Ghostrider. The disc flies at him, but a gust of wind catches it and throws it off course. It falls to the ground, right for Eighteen and Marron.

Eighteen and Marron are just getting up, and don't notice the energy disc falling down at them. Krillin yells down at them, "Eighteen, Marron, watch out! My Distructo Disc is heading right for you!"

Just before it would have hit them, a blur of orange flies past. The disc hits the ground, and cuts a hole ten feet deep. At the edge of the pond, Eighteen and Marron are standing with a man that fits Goku's description from the BDC. He is wearing an orange gi and a blue weighted shirt. He has blue wrist bands and blue boots that are also weighted. His hair was black and very wild.

"So Goku, you finally decided to show up?" Dark Star settled down in front of a tree. "Ghostrider, finish Krillin off, and make sure he can't come back." Dark Star looked at Ghostrider.

"Sure thing," Ghostrider had the look of sadistic pleasure, "I haven't had the chance to use this technique in a long time." He spins his hands around and a portal appears in front of him. Krillin finds himself in a roller coaster on tracks going into the portal. Krillin looks around nervously, and shouts to Goku. "What is going on, Goku help!"

"Hold on Krillin, I'm coming," Goku flies into the air and after the roller coaster. But the coaster had already started, and is going at top speed toward the portal. When Goku gets there, it is already too late, and he has failed Krillin.

"What did you do to Krillin, you bastards?" Goku's teeth are clenched and spit flies out of his mouth.

"I just opened a portal to Hell, and sent him through it." Ghostrider grins evilly.

"You're going to pay for that, with your lives!" Goku powers up, and in a flash, he has long spiky golden blond hair, his eyes are green, and his eyebrows are gone. An intense energy field is around Goku, and he look extremely pissed off.

"Hey, look," Red Star says, "it worked, we pissed him off, just like we wanted to."

"I have him," Ghostrider says as he steps toward Goku.

"This is for Krillin," Goku roars as he charges at Ghostrider. He swings his right fist a Ghostrider's face. It connects, and causes a shock wave that blows down trees. Ghostrider's face doesn't budge, and he smiles. Goku brings his hand back, and he shakes it because of a recoil. He blows on his hand to reduce the pain, and even bites his lip to think about something else.

Ghostrider smiles and puts his hand on his temples. He closes his eyes and focuses on Goku. Goku feels his body shifted in position, and it lifted into the air. He is pulled in one direction first, and then accelerated in the opposite direction. Goku is flung out of site, and lands about fifteen miles away.

Goku picks himself up and dusts himself off. He looks in the Black Dimension Council's direction, and puts his palms together. He focuses energy in between his hands, and an orb of light appears. Its growth accelerates and it grows to a size of 5 feet in diameter. He pulls back and forces the energy out of the orb in a straight line. He continues to focus energy into the orb as the beam of energy is being forced out.

Goku aims it at Ghostrider's precise location based on his energy signal. Ghostrider sees it before it hits him, and stands straight in the path of the energy blast with his chest pointed outward. He powers up, and focuses his energy field around his chest. "This is one of those weak blasts, it won't even make it past my energy field." Ghostrider smiles as he prepares for the "weak" blast.

As the blast makes contact with his energy field, it explodes into a great force. It breaks through the energy field and cracks the gem on Ghostrider's chest. Ghostrider is thrown back and splashes into the pond. He sits up in the water, and hops to his feet. His hair flares up even more, and the gem begins to reform. He brings his left hand up, and it lights on fire. The fire turns dark red, and grows in size.

Goku returns to the battlefield, and he looks down at Ghostrider. He yells down at Ghostrider, "That blast was meant directly for you. I made the blast so that it would explode upon contact with your specific energy field."

"That was dumb," Ghostrider replies, "Never tell an opponent that is twice as strong as you what you just did." Ghostrider fires the dark red energy blast at Goku, and smiles as it goes at him.

Just before the blast hits Goku, he puts his forefingers on his forehead and fades out quickly and appears next to Ghostrider. He ducks under the blast and brings his right fist in an uppercut to the gem. He makes direct contact with it, and forces Ghostrider to heel over. Ghostrider straightens up and clasps his fists together. He brings them crashing into Goku's back. Goku falls over, as Ghostrider forms the same hellish red energy around his foot. Ghostrider kicks Goku in the chest with enough force to shatter bones.

Goku ignites in reddish flames, and is sent backwards. He smashes into the ground and collapses it around him. The crater he created is twenty feet in radius, and the flames die out, leaving him scarred and unconscious. A large energy signature nears fast from the north. It arrives in the form of one of Goku's children.

"What is going on here? What have you done to my father?" Gohan demands from Ghostrider.

"I just eliminated the biggest threat to us in less than five minutes. Hey, that's record time! Dark Star you hear that, record time." Ghostrider yells over to his leader.

"Well then I will have to take you out in record time!" Gohan moves with sheer speed and forces his elbow into Ghostrider's stomach. Ghostrider moves back a foot or two. Then Gohan spins around 180 degrees, and flips landing a kick on Ghostrider's back, causing Ghostrider to fall to his knees.

Gohan powers up, and forms his hands into two palms back to front, and forms energy in front of them. "Ma-sen-" Gohan begins to yell as he is suddenly hit in the back with a immense beam of energy. Gohan instinctively swings his arm back, to hit whatever just fired at him point blank. He hits something quite fleshy, soft, and feels his hand sink into it.

Behind Gohan, Red Star's chest is absorbing Gohan's arm. Gohan looks backwards in shock, and tries to remove his arm, but to no avail. He takes his other hand and gathers energy into it. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha" Gohan chants, and fires the beam at Red Star's face. Red Star just creates an energy field that begins to absorb the energy of the Kamehameha wave. With the energy, she forms another beam from before, and yells "Ha-djit-su!" as she fires it at Gohan.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" yells a voice from up in the air. The blast hits Red Star and cancels the absorption technique. The blast had come from a young woman with a bandanna wrapped around her head, and a red t-shirt with jeans and a chain hanging from one of her belt loops. She also has sneakers and fingerless gloves.

Gohan begins to remove his arm once again, to find it a very easy task. That being because of the fact that he no longer possesses an arm at the point from which Red Star had absorbed his arm. Gohan looks at the woman that had distracted Red Star, and yells up to her, "Pan, get out of this fight, you can't stand against them. They are even stronger than Bebi, or even Super Android 17, at their maximum power."

"Don't worry dad, I can handle myself," Pan yells down to her father. She gathers more energy and fires a beam similar to the Kamehameha Wave. "Atomic Blitz!" Pan yells as she fires the beam down at, followed by multiple Kamehameha's and Atomic Blitzes.

Near Gohan and Red Star, Ghostrider regains his composure and returns to his feet. He looks at Pan, and sees the blasts headed for Red Star, and jumps in the path. Using his golden armor, he takes most of the attacks, and their effect is unnoticeable, while he deflects the remaining blasts back at their owner.

Pan uses her energy field to defend herself, and after the dust clears, she unleashes another Atomic Blitz, this time at Ghostrider. The blast also has little effect on him. Gohan surveys the situation more closely, and decides to even the odds a bit with another Super Saiyan. With a crack of thunder, Gohan blows back his assailants as he powers up. Lightning begins to crackle, leaping across his body as it bulks in size. His glasses shatter, and his shirt tears at the corners and sleeves. His hair also stands up slightly, and blades apart into a golden blond, and his eyes also change from black to green. His pupils change to a larger size, and causes him to look more determined.

Gohan looks at Red Star and Ghostrider, as his transformation to Super Saiyan 2 is complete. Dark Star begins to move toward Gohan and Pan, but a sudden appearance of a green skinned figure with a white turban, a cape with weighted shoulder pads, purple shirt and pants, with a red sash belt. Gohan instantly recognizes the newcomer, and calls out to him. "Piccolo-san, you're here!" Pausing for a second, Gohan continues, "But I thought that you had sacrificed yourself to prevent the Black Star Dragonballs from being used anymore?"

"I did Gohan, but King Yama decided that's not a good idea anymore. He kept the Dragonballs in hell, and sent me here to help out," Piccolo gestured toward his head, "as you can see, I have a halo."

"Ah, I see, well I'm still glad to see you here Piccolo-san," Gohan replies. As he looks at his daughter, he sees a blur of movement, and then blood coming from her chest. With surprise, Gohan looks for where the attack had come from. Pan falls to the ground, and Piccolo catches her. He glances at Gohan, and shakes his head. They hear a demonic chuckle from the area of the attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Piccolo catches Pan as she falls, and looks at Gohan. He shakes his head, "Sorry Gohan, but she has had the life force taken from her. Whatever hit her, not only killed her, but took her soul as well." Piccolo sets Pan on the ground, and walks next to Gohan. Gohan is looking down at the ground, and sobbing.

"She's gone?" Gohan asks, not really wanting an answer.

"Yes, not even Shenron can bring her back for now. Without a soul..." Piccolo begins to explain.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY PAN?" Gohan barks toward the Black Dimension Council. "I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU TO BRING HER BACK! YOU BASTARDS!"

Dark Star looks down at Gohan, and continues to chuckle. His laugh becomes louder, and filled with more bass. He looks into Gohan's eyes, and motions for him. "Come and get revenge for your daughter, it will destroy all that is within you, and eliminate the need for companionship, leave you empty. If that is what you truly want, then fight me and get your revenge." Dark Star grins with pure evil on his face.

Gohan returns the look, "YOU WANT ME TO TAKE MY REVENGE, YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, AND THEN FEED YOU TO THE DINOSAURS OF THIS PLANET? YOU WANT ME TO OPEN UP THE DARKNESS WITHIN MYSELF, AND FEEL EMPTY? Well let me tell you something Dark Star. Saiyans are always ready for a fight, and if you want it, then you got it you son of a bitch!"

Gohan charges toward Dark Star, and gathers enough energy to destroy Frieza in one hit. Lobbing the blast at Dark Star, he makes direct contact. An explosion erupts from the impact, and the shock wave sends Piccolo and Pan flying. Piccolo catches Pan again, and jets off toward Dende Palace. As the dust and smoke clear from the explosion, Gohan sets himself on the ground, hyperventilating and panting. When the dust is no more, Gohan cannot believe what he sees.

A reddish figure floats where there should be a pile of charred flesh on the ground. Dark Star looks at Gohan, and smiles. "Is that all a Saiyan has to get revenge for a loved one? That barely destroyed my cloak." Dark Star tears the remaining collar from his neck and throws it at Gohan. It accelerates with so much speed, that when it reaches Gohan, it causes the wind and the material to cut his cheek.

Gohan reaches up to his face with his remaining arm, and pulls it away to see blood. He glances back up at Dark Star, powers up to his maximum limit, and flies after him his eyes glowing with hate.


End file.
